Star and The Forces Of Music
by FutureFashionDesigner
Summary: Star, Marco, and the other characters sing songs! Maybe add some Starco!
1. Let's Set It Off!

**Because you guys liked "Shut Up And Dance" so much I decided to do a whole musical series.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **1\. I don't own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**

 **2\. I don't own any of the songs I do.**

 **3\. This musical series idea came from jolly roger brat's "Do you want to sing together?"**

 **To start off, I'll do a song from "Descendants"**

 **[I might think this might be sung during the party in "St. O's School For Wayward Princesses:" (AU sort of)]**

Star, Pony Head:  
Oh oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen

Princesses:  
Ohayohay, hey

Marco:  
Kings and queens  
It's our time to rise  
Write the book  
The story of our lives  
This is us  
Taking back the night

ALL:  
Ohayohay

Star:  
Break the spell  
We were born this way  
Be yourself  
Forget the DNA  
Everybody  
Raise your hands and say

ALL:  
Ohayohay, hey

Pony Head:  
Sound the alarm  
Get on your feet

Let's set it off  
Rock this beat

Dance till your heart  
Is wild and free

ALL:  
Oooooooooooh

Star and Pony Head:  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!  
We got the keys  
The kingdom's ours!

ALL  
Ooooooooh  
Ohayohayo, hey

ALL:  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

Star ,Marco ,Pony Head:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Star :  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

Marco:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Pony Head:  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

Princesses:  
It's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'm a make my own future  
Ignore all the rumors  
Show 'em how passion sound!  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me cuz of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now!  
Nah I ain't goin' out like that now!

Pony Head:  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out!  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!

Star:  
We got the keys  
The kingdom's ours!

ALL:  
Ohayohayoh!

Pony Head:  
Ooooooh, yeah!

ALL:  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

Star:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Marco:  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

Pony Head:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Pony Head:  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

Star:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Marco:  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

Star and Pony Head:  
YEAH!

ALL:  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

Star ,Marco ,Pony Head:  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

Star ,Marco ,Pony Head:  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!


	2. Star and Marco Can't Stop Singing

**I'm back! Yay! I finally thought of some more songs for you guys, and I actually have NO homework! ;)**

 **[Scene: Star accidentally transports her and Marco to the "60s Beach Movie Dimension" (best name I could think of…) and they are looking for the dimensional scissors]**

Marco:

What are we gonna Do-o-o!

(Marco covers his mouth)

Star (spoken):

Marco?

Marco:

I'm singing!

Star (spoken):

Cool!

Marco:

I can't stop!

(A ukulele playing monster walks by)

Marco:

What's going on?  
This can't be happening  
Don't tell me it's a song!

Star:  
It's a song!

Marco:  
This wasn't how I planned it  
Can't you see that this has gone too far?  
Please just pause the DVR!  
Someone won't you make it STOP!

I'm losin my mind…

Star:  
I don't see the problem

Marco:  
Everything I say, it rhymes!  
Here comes another line...

Star:  
Just close your eyes  
If you don't wanna see...

(Star and Marco start dancing)

Marco:  
What's this choreography?  
Someone won't you make it STOP!

Star and Marco:  
Oh, I can't stop singing!  
Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?!  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!

Marco:  
Talk, Talk!  
It's just a song!  
An inefficient way  
To move the story along!  
I'M DONE!

(Marco covers his mouth)  
mmhhmmm

Star:  
You're just being cynical

Marco:  
No, it's just the principle!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop!

Star:  
Don't make it stop!

Star and Marco:

Oh, I cant stop singing!  
Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I cant stop singing  
So lets just

Marco:

talk!  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk

Star:

Talk  
Talk  
Talk

Star and Marco:

Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk

Marco:  
Talk

We're trapped inside a musical Dimension.

Star:  
At least I'm here with you  
I don't want to make it stop

Star and Marco  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
(Oh, I can't stop singing!)  
Am I real or just a prop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh  
I can't stop singing  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just

Marco (spoken):

talk

(The ukulele playing monster comes back, and Marco karate chops the ukulele out of his hand. It breaks, revealing the dimensional scissors.)

Marco (spoken, giving the scissors to Star):  
Ugh it's over!

 **Hope you liked! Be sure to request and review!**

 **Question Of The Day: What were you for Halloween?**

 **Answer Of The Day: Nothing! I forgot to make a costume!**


	3. I'll Make a Princess Out Of You

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Okay I got a request from Misfortune to do I'll Make a Man Out Of You from Mulan - Saint O's style!**

 **[Scene: Starts out at orientation where Miss Heinous is taking to the girls-but instead of what happens she 'trains' them]**

 **Miss Heinous:** Let's get down to business  
To become princesses  
Did they send me rebels when I asked for royalty?  
You're the craziest bunch I ever seen  
But you can bet before we're through  
Miss, I'll make a princess out of you

Pinkies 90 degrees  
But perfect manners  
Once you lose your individuality  
You are sure to be perfect  
You're a crazy, rebellious, pathetic group  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a princess out of you

 **Pony Head:** I'm never gonna catch a break  
 **Princess Smooshy:** Say goodbye to those who knew me  
 **Random Princess:** Boy, was I a fool for signing up for this  
 **Marco:** This lady's got 'em scared to death  
 **Star:** Hope she doesn't see right through us  
 **Random Princess:** Now I really wish that I knew how to sing

( **Guards:** Be perfect)  
 **Miss Heinous:** You must be like a storybook Princess  
( **Guards:** Be a princess)  
With none of the rebellion inside your heart  
( **Guards:** Lose your free spirits)  
With all the plainness of a normal Princess  
Mannerful as a carbon copy Princess!

 **Miss Heinous:** Time is racing toward you till the exams arrive  
Heed my every order and you might just pass  
If you're unsuited for the life of royalty  
We lock you up in a hypnotizing room  
There is no way you can escape!

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all! Don't forget to request and review!**

 **Question Of The Day: What's your favorite food at Thanksgiving**

 **Answer Of The Day: Sweet Potato Pie!**


	4. Love Is An Open Door

**So I got a request from Karly Kat 13 to do Love Is An Open Door from Frozen and make Star and Marco sing it. (Yay Starco!)**

 **[Can't think of a scene for this though]**

 **Star:** All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I meet you

 **Marco:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the nachos talking or the chocolate fondue  
( **Star** giggles)

 **Star:** But with you...  
 **Marco:** But with you…I found my place...  
 **Star:** I see your face...

 **Both:** And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

 **Star:** With you!  
 **Marco:** With you!  
 **Star:** With you!  
 **Marco:** With you!

 **Both:** Love is an open door...

 **Marco:** I mean it's crazy...  
 **Star:** What?

 **Marco:** We finish each other's-  
 **Star:** Nachos

 **Marco:** That's what I was gonna say!

 **Star:** I've never met someone-

 **Both:** Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

 **Marco:** You-  
 **Star:** And I-  
 **Marco:** Were-  
 **Star:** Just-

 **Both:** Meant to be!

 **Star:** Say goodbye...  
 **Marco:** Say goodbye...

 **Both:** To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

 **Star:** With you!  
 **Marco:** With you!  
 **Star:** With you!  
 **Marco:** With you!

 **Both:** Love is an open door...

 **Alright. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to request and review!**

 **Question Of The Day: What would you do on a snow day?**

 **Answer Of The Day: I'd stay inside, listen to music, dance, write fanfics, and drink hot chocolate. (I'm an indoor person)**


	5. See You Again

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry about the wait, I've been taking a break trying to figure out the songs.**

 **I got a request from MasterDuelistMichael to do 'See You Again' from 'Furious 7'**

 **I'm so glad because I love that song!**

 **I'm just not sure if you wanted the version with the rap in it or not. :/**

 **[Scene: Star has to choose between suitors to be her husband, and she comes back to earth chooses Marco]**

 **Star (right now on her way back to earth thinking about Marco):  
** It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

 **[This is now after Star has arrived and told Marco]**

 **Marco:  
** Dang, who knew?

All the times we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here talking to you

'Bout another path

I know we loved to hit the monsters and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up

Look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Life really does amaze

 **Star and Marco:  
** How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the rest of life

 **Star: (Marco:)  
** It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)

We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)

When I see you again

 **Star and Marco:  
** Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

 **Marco:  
** Yeah

First you both go out your way

And the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turn to a friendship

A friendship turn to a bond

And that bond will never be broken

The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)

And when love come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reach

So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

 **Star and Marco:  
** How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the rest of life

 **Star:  
** So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

 **Star and Marco:  
** (Aah oh)

(Uh)

(Aah oh)

(Yeah)

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Ya, ya)

When I see you again

(Uh)

See you again

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)

When I see you again

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Question of The Day: What is your least favorite chore?**

 **Answer of The Day: Cleaning the bathroom (gross)**


End file.
